Kazoku
by Hyper Bunny16
Summary: She barely registered the words the young girl whispered, Okasan please... please.. and then all hell broke loose as the window shattered and the flames went out of control.. YYHxSM AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be gentle!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter One: Kazoku

It was a dark night with black clouds rolling in and blocking the moon and stars light from shinning through. A bright flash of light streaked across the sky eliminating a small bedroom. There laying in a curled up ball, on top a small bed with a pink cover surrounding their small frame, was a girl who violently shook as thunder rolled across the sky. She kept her eyes tightly shut as the sounds grew louder, her small hands clenched tightly shut as she heard the door to her room open loudly, the hinges screeching echoing horribly in the quiet room. The heavy footsteps falling against the wood floor made the small girl flinch as they came closer. Her breathing became labored as she felt the blanket being pulled off. The small girl's eyes flew open as her proactive barrier was snatched away. Ocean blue eyes with flecks of emerald green stared in horror at the person standing before them.

Cold blue eyes looked upon the small child in disgust. As they saw the eyes almost identical to their own, they became harder and a malicious sparkle was pushed foreword for the victim to see. Small thin lips where pulled taunt, a sadistic smile appeared as the girl tried to make a break from the bed to the bedroom door. Long slender fingers made a grab for the girls' slim arms as she ran past. The figure sneered as their victim slipped threw their fingers. She sprung to her feet, her long legs easily catching up the young girl. The woman pushed away some long strands of blonde hair from her face as angry eyes turned to face the freighted girl. The sadistic smile returning to her features as the young girl realized that there was no way out. Her hand shot out to grab a handful of strawberry blonde hair. When she got no reaction from the young girl she pulled harder. She grew frustrated as the girl did not scream in pain; her frightened look was not enough. The woman wanted to hear her voice her pain; she needed the girl to voice her pain. With that need bubbling and turning at the pit of her stomach the woman pulled harder causing the girl to fall to the hard floor. The woman looked down only to see innocent eyes staring back as tears rose up to the surface. She grew angry as the reaction was not what she wanted "You have no right to judge me! You have no right to look at me like that you little bitch!" she screamed as a faint black glow surrounded her entire body.

The young girl grew panicked as she struggled to pull her hair free of the woman's grasp. She pulled with all her strength, her small hands raped around the woman's thin wrist, tears of pain came into her eyes as she continued to struggle in vain. As the older women felt the girls small hands tugging on her wrist she pulled her hands away as if they had been burned from the contact. The girl jumped to her feet and moved away from the seething older blonde. The young girl flinched as she saw blood drip down the right arm of the women and then a small white blur was thrown in her direction. Instinctively she divided underneath it, breaking its harsh fall. "Artemis!" the words flew from her mouth in a panicked scream, as her heart seemed to tighten and her lungs seemed to stop taking in air. "Artemis! Artemis please don't be dead. Please … Please open your eyes.." came her muffled cries as she held the small kitten to her chest while barring her face into its fur. A faint pink glow flew into Artemis's body. He blinked a couple of times and mewed softly catching the young girls attention. "Thank kami your okay," she whispered softly as she held him closer. "Oniichan! Help!" she screamed as the women made a mad dash towards her.

Down the hall a boy about a year or two older than the girl, ran out of his bedroom. His strawberry blond hair flying wildly as his small body flew down the hall. His heart beating rapidly in fear that he might not be able to stop what might come. He felt a presence behind him but did not bother to turn around, already knowing who was following him. "I hope we're not to late Luna." A light mew was the only response. They finally reached the doorway only to find a tall man with red hair that went to his shoulders. Emerald green eyes blankly stared at the small boy that was almost a mirror reflection of him-self. "Go back to bed Musuko. You cannot stop what has begun." The boys emerald eyes came to life with rage making the ocean blue speaks more pronounced. They seemed to glow with an inner fire as the boy took a step towards the doorway. The man moved to block his way. "Musuko, this is for the good of the family. She was not meant to be. She will only bring Chaos were ever she goes! Don't you understand she will bring death to everyone!" The boys father moved to grab the boy by the shoulders only to have the boy dodge his grasp. "I do not care! She is mine like I am hers! Through life or death we will be together! Do not stand in my way Otousan!" he screamed. His rage coming forth as reddish light began to surround him. Flames sprouted from now where surrounding the boys' father. They began to lick at the man's flesh, biting, eating away at it. The smell of burnt flesh began to rise throughout the house, the boy's father screams could be heard vibrating off the hallow halls. The boy did not flinch or turn away as the flames consumed his father. "Come Luna, imouto is waiting for us," he turned and burst the door open with the small touch of his hand.

The women held the small girl by her small neck. Her hands grasped tighter around her neck as she heard her Musuko and Otto arguing, then she heard her Otto's anguished screams. The women began to shake the young girl, as the air became one of despair and anger. "Are you happy now? Are you?! My Musuko and then my Otto! I hate you! I hate you! You took them away!" she hysterically screamed as the tears began to flow from her ice blue eyes. She ignored the claws biting into her skin from the white cat. She didn't even turn to stare at the boy standing in the doorway. Her eyes only focused on the girl struggling to free herself. She barely registered the words the young girl whispered "Okasan please…. Please." Then all hell broke loose as the window shattered and the flames went out of control. As the flames suddenly snuffed out there was a scream and then silence.

**AN: Well there it is, my first story! Please tell me what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the second chapter. I hope it's good. And sorry it took so long to get out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But the plot of course and Kuro!**

Chapter Two: Aniki

He was swimming in a pull of darkness. Everyway he turned he could see noting, feel nothing. He couldn't remember what happened, the last thing he saw was the body of his mother burning and the soft cries of his sister as she whispered his name. At the thought of his sister his eyes snapped open to find that the room that he was in was completely dark. He reached with his right hand feeling a thin rough material under his hand and guessed that he must be lying on a bed that was not his at all. As he moved his hand further down he came across a small furry body. It moved suddenly letting out a small mew as it nudged its head closer to him. _So Luna is still with me_ he thought as he slowly sat up. As his eyes began to get use the darkness, he spotted a faint glow of light coming through a crack under the door.

He moved as quietly as he could towards the light source while thinking _She's not here, she's not here. Where is she? Where… _his thoughts trailed off as the faint sound of voices could be heard. He slowly moved himself so that he stood against the doorframe being careful to not step into the light. As he stood there he listened closely as the voices became louder. "The mission was only semi-completed. We were only able to get the boy." A deep voice replied, "I see, so Kuro's team failed in capturing the girl, her majesty will not take this failure lightly." As the deeper voice trailed off a smooth and velvetie voice spoke up next slightly startling the two men who had spoken first and the young boy listening at the door, "I wouldn't worry to much about what her majesty thinks about us not retrieving the girl. How is the boy?" There was a slight pause before the one with a deeper voice spoke, "The boy is still sleeping, he will not be up for another two days at the least." The first man spoke again with a slightly frustrated tone, "Kuro-san, Tenka-kun, how can the two you speak so calmly while Galtica is lying unconscious in the medical wing!" It was the man, Tenka, that answered the distraught mans question, "Kuro-san and I are just as worried about Galtica as you are, but at the moment there is nothing we can do for her except to continue with the mission." Tenka put his hand on the man's right shoulder and said quietly "Come Ken lets.." their voices slowly faded as they moved away from the door.

The boy moved quickly away from the door as he saw the handle began to move, the door slowly began to open and before the boy could get back into bed and fake sleep a smooth voice came from the now open door. "I see you've finally awakened. Quite surprising really." The boy stood stalk still as he slowly turned to face the man in the doorway, his eyes adjusting to the sudden light the man switched on. As he faced the man the first thing he noticed were the wine red eyes that peeked out from shaggy black hair streaked with ice blue. He wore an outfit that consisted of only black with a mask that hid the lower half of his face, he was tall at least 6 feet with a lean muscular body. The boy licked his suddenly dry lips while gathering the courage to speak. The image of wide frightened blue eyes appeared in his mind as he stared at the man standing in the doorway. That image gave him the strength to approach this unknown man, _For her.._ he thought faintly as he opened his mouth to speak. "Where the hell is my imotu! Where am I? Who are you?" he yelled. The man did not seem to be surprised at the boy's outburst. It was quite the opposite, he was more amused than anything really. " I am known as Mizu Kuro, but you may call me Kuro-kun. You are currently being kept in a recovery room. As for your sister, she has been taken by one of the Underworld Kings warriors." The boy stood starring at Kuro, panic running through his veins. His mouth suddenly became very dry as he spoke "Why? Why does the underworlds King want my imotu-chan? Why does he want Usagi?" The boy's fist clenched and unclenched at his sides, and the kitten that had been still and silent as Kuro and the boy talked began to move slowly towards him.

The kitten made soft comforting noises, mewing and purring while rubbing her head along his side. Kuro watched the interaction between the two, studying the boy's reaction towards the kitten as she rubbed against his leg. The boy seemed to relax and that is when Kuro decided to answer the boy's question. "From what I've been told you and your imotu are the key to a war that has been going on for a thousand years.. maybe even more. You or your imotu is the chaos bringer." Kuro paused before asking , "What is your name gakki?" The boy in turn frowned and glared at Kuro before answering, "Furtuna Motoki." Kuro's body seemed to stiffen at Motoki's sure name, he grappled for control of his emotions, never once letting it show on his face. Motoki watched as Kuro stood silently for several minutes before he opened his mouth and spoke. "Sleep now Motoki." With that Kuro turned and began to move towards the door. "Matte!" Motoki yelled out. "How do you expect me to sleep? Usagi is somewhere out there! Who knows what the King of the underworld is doing to her!" Panic seemed to slither in his voice with each word he screamed. Kuro slowly turned to face Motoki, taking in the boy's erratic breathing. He stood there watching Motoki regain his composure before speaking, "I wouldn't worry that much over it. As long as King Koenma doesn't know if you or her is the chaos bringer they wont kill her. Right now sleep is your best option. Come tomorrow it will be decided what is to be done about both you and your imotu-chan. You will need your strength for whatever the outcome is." With that said Kuro turned and left the room turning off the light and closing the door.

Motoki slowly made his way back towards the bed, Luna following close by his feet. Hands out stretched he felt the bed and began to limb back in it. As he pulled the covers around him and Luna curled up on the top of his head, he could not stop thinking of frightened blue eyes. As Motoki's eyes began to slowly slide close he could see where those eyes and hear the breaking of glass. Then as suddenly as those thoughts had come he was flying across the night sky on a black Pegasus with his sister. The comfort of being able to be near his imotu even if only in his sleep allowed Motoki to fall into a deep slumber.

Some where across town a little girl with strawberry blonde hair ,was flying across the night sky on the same Pegasus with the same little boy the two of them being the only two in their own little dream world.


End file.
